


Gentleman Thief

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attraction, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jewels, Magic Tricks, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Slow Build, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious thief Hawkeye steals jewels. He doubles his life as a high school student. No one knows his secret. Not even his best friend and love interest Natasha Romanov.  Watch him live his double life and follow him on his quest to find his fathers murders. The only people who know his secret are his adoptive mother Melinda May and his cousin Steve Rogers.<br/>Based on manga Kaito Kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman Thief

A man wearing a black top hand, a monocle on his left eye and a black and grey three piece suit with a black cape ran in the suburbs to avoid the cop cars that were chasing him. He quietly slipped inside the house at the corner.

As he entered he saw a woman standing behind him. She was wearing a blue jeans and a white tank top. She gave the man once over and sighed.

"How was it?" she asked.

The man took of the top hat and monocle. He looked to be about 17 years old, had blonde hair and blue-gray-green eyes. The boy was handsome with a chiseled face. He sighed and said, "Not the one."

"Clint, you should take it easy." said the woman.

"I know, Mel. But I can't sit back until I find the people who murdered Phil." said Clint.

"Its been 7 years, Clint." said Melinda.

"I know but I wont give up." said Clint.

Melinda sighed. She knew how stubborn her adoptive son really was. "So, anything interesting happen?" she asked.

Clint smirked. "The same old thing that happens. Chief Fury laid down the trap and I once again outsmarted him and escaped. Loki was there and so was Natasha. I think she hates me." he said thinking about the beautiful red head.

"She doesn't hate you, just Hawkeye. After all you do constantly humiliate her dad." said Melinda, chuckling.

"That I do. I wish I could tell her, but then it would put her in danger." said Clint.

"Its your decision, Clint. I know how much Natasha means to you." said Melinda.

Clint nodded.

"Now come, dinner is ready." said Melinda walking towards the kitchen.

Clint followed her.


End file.
